dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lothering
} |name = Lothering |icon = Ico Village.png |image = Lothering main.png |px = 270px |type = Village |location = Central Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans, elves |population = 500 (9:30 Dragon)Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide |exits = World map Lothering chantry Dane's Refuge |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne (mentioned) Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II (mentioned) }} Lothering is a village in Ferelden just off the Imperial Highway, at the edge of the Hinterlands, north of Ostagar and south of the Bannorn. It is part of the Arling of South Reach. Background Historically, Lothering arose on a crossroads of the Imperial Highway, being a little more than a trading post serving the fortress of Ostagar to the south. In time, the settlers became self-sufficient through mills and farmland.Dragon Age II Official Mini guide Lothering was also the site of the battle during the second Orlesian invasion of Ferelden in which King Vanedrin Theirin, Teyrn Ardal Cousland and many others were slain. Places Involvement Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Origins Witch Hunt Dragon Age II Quests Main quests Side quests Chanter's Board The Blackstone Irregulars Characters .]] * Allison - quest giver * Elder Miriam - quest giver * Ser Bryant - Templar Commander of the Chantry * Ser Donall * Leliana - a possible companion. Found in Dane's Refuge. * Sten - a possible companion. * Revered Mother - Found in Lothering chantry. * Little Boy (suspected child of Goodwife Sarha) * Robbed family (a family of elves: Robbed Man, Robbed Woman and Robbed Child) * Merchant * Chanter Devons * Doomsayer * Ser Maron * Refugees * Chasind * Helpful Refugee * Bodahn Feddic and his son, Sandal Enemies Entering the town * 4 Bandits with leader (refer to Bandits on the Road for additional information.) Fields * Giant spider (Animal, Normal) - x6, each dropping a Toxin Extract * Bandit, Rogue, Mercenary Archer, Bandit Leader (refer to the Bandits, Bandits, Everywhere quest for more information.) * Wolf (Animal, Critter) * Black Bear (Animal, Normal) * Refugee (Human, Critter) x11 - no armor, poor quality weapons, skills limited to Precise Striking. North exit * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock alpha (Darkspawn, Elite) Notable items See Barlin and Merchant for merchants' item lists. , found on body of armored bandit leader. , may be stolen from the unscrupulous merchant near the Chantry. , quest item, found on dead Templar's body. , quest item, found on dead Templar's body. , quest reward. , found on body of armored bandit leader. , quest item, found on body of his mother. , obtained by demanding the highwaymen return stolen goods. ; Notable gifts for companions: , inside the village. to Oghren. , in the far north of Lothering where the party encounters darkspawn attacking Bodahn Feddic. to Alistair. , sold by the unscrupulous merchant. to Wynne. Codex entries Containers Near highway bandits * (Ferelden, Normal) - contains trap triggers * (Generic, Normal) - contains trap triggers Southern refugee camp * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) * (Barbarian, Critter) South of creek * (special) - six flasks and * (Generic, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Normal) * (Barbarian, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) - next to the bridge * (Barbarian, Normal) - outside Chantry North of creek * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Critter) - locked North bandit camp * (Barbarian, Normal) - locked * (Barbarian, Normal) Highway north exit * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) * (Special) - contains Companion remarks One of your companions (mainly Alistair and Morrigan) may make interesting remarks at certain spots in the town: * Entering Lothering proper ** Alistair "It's just a guess but I'm thinking everyone in Lothering is aware of the approaching darkspawn horde." ** Morrigan "Ah, look how they moan and wail and gnash their teeth. 'Tis sad to watch how helplessly they scurry about." * Near the Chanters' Board ** Alistair "The Chanters are still operating their board? Now that's dedication." ** Morrigan "Ah, the Chantry board. Yes, let us run errands for the betterment of mankind as well as a few coppers." * At the statue of Andraste in the Chantry ** Alistair "You ever wonder if that's an accurate likeness of Andraste? Maybe She was ugly. Maybe She had buck teeth. How would we know?" ** Morrigan "Fools. Praying for help from a prophet they burned and a god who has turned His back on them not once but twice." * Exiting Lothering proper into the fields ** Alistair "You know, this place will be overrun by the darkspawn soon. If we go, we won't be able to come back." ** Morrigan "Are we done with this place? It may not be here later, should we leave now." Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * In the south refugee camp * On the bridge over the creek * Near the well in the north half of the town Notes * Failing to speak to Patter Gritch who is inside Lothering's chantry as part of Scraping the Barrel, you will be unable to complete this quest should Lothering be destroyed prior to you speaking to this character. Consequently, the final quest for the Blackstone Irregulars will be unobtainable, as it is only given once all other Irregulars quests are completed * Right in front of the chantry is a traumatized, raving Chasind man (properly tagged as a Doomsayer). If a bystander concludes that he's right about them all being doomed, and if the Warden intimidates them that there is "no hope for any of you fools!", you can choose to gain 45 , with no negative approval regardless of who is present. * If you decline Leliana's request to join the party at Dane's Refuge, she will appear again near the northern map exit and ask if you have reconsidered her offer. Trivia * David Gaider named Lothering. He'd watched 'Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas' the night before and used that as the basis of the name. For a time, the plot of Lothering was called 'Fear and Loathing in Ferelden.' * Lothering is the base of the band of templars featured in the Penny Arcade comic. * An elven mage can tell Eadric that he or she is from Lothering. Bugs * * When first entering Lothering, if you intimidate the bandits as a mage, and then "practice your spells (attack)", one of the bandits runs away in terror. If you then kill the rest, the quest can sometimes become uncompletable because that last bandit can't be killed. * If you intimidate the bandits into letting you go, then talk to them again and intimidate them into leaving town, the quest closes with an erroneous entry indicating you fought them and they surrendered before they left. If you bribe them into letting you go, then talk to them again and intimidate them into leaving town, you receive no experience reward, journal entry or quest closure at all. * A bug allows you to tell the robbed family you killed the bandits even if you just ran them out of town. * The Helpful Refugee outside of the tavern always asks you if you're the one who cleared out the bandits, even if the bandits are still there. * Clicking on female refugees can elicit up to 10-12 different responses, while male refugees only say 3-4. The remaining 8 or so male responses exist but cannot be heard due to a bug in the dialogue file. * Due to some bugged scripting, you only get the option to give the Robbed Elves some silver if you have more than 10 gold, and even if you do, the silver is not actually deducted. * The Unscrupulous Merchant does not give a discount when you help him despite his dialogue. * The quest "Traps Are A Girl's Best Friend" resets to the beginning each time it is completed. * Several intended interjections involving Leliana when speaking to Sten, the Revered Mother and Ser Bryant are bugged and do not appear. This includes Leliana's very forceful objection to intimidating the Revered Mother, and Ser Bryant recognizing and greeting Leliana. * As an exploit, you can get infinite approval with Morrigan by repeatedly failing to intimidate the Revered Mother. * You can admit to Sten that you stole the key from the Revered Mother, even though it's not actually possible to do so (at least in later versions of the game). * Ser Bryant will not remember meeting you until you talk to him without Sten in the party. * Alistair was intended to introduce you to Ser Donall if he is with you when first meeting him, but due to a bug, this introduction does not occur. * Two examinable books in the Lothering Chantry do not give the customary 50 xp reward for their codex entries. * In the encounter with Loghain's men in Dane's Refuge, if you have anyone in your party with you, you can only ask "Why do you think we're traitors?" if you already know the answer. If you are alone, it works correctly. * Two minor characters in Dane's Refuge with ambient dialogue will randomly fail to respond when you click on them. * Your followers try to warn you that you should do everything you can in Lothering before you leave due to expected future events. This warning, however, is almost always immediately interrupted by Sten's chant from his cage, as the triggers for them are only a step or two apart. You can only hear the warning if you walk past Sten's cage and the Chasind extremely slowly, one step at a time, to trigger it and allow it to finish before moving forward and triggering Sten's chant. * If you leave Lothering and return, Bodahn's wagon will still be there even after Bodahn himself has left. References Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden